<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heads &amp; tails by chiliscale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269959">heads &amp; tails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliscale/pseuds/chiliscale'>chiliscale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barbed Penis, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Human Jared Padalecki, M/M, Top Jensen, Werecat Jensen Ackles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliscale/pseuds/chiliscale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared tries to work from home but Jensen has other plans, clearly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heads &amp; tails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo, I´ve been sick and in bed for a whole damn week (no covid, thank fuck) and since I was bored and tired of watching tv all the time, I decided to do some writing instead. God, I missed this &lt;3 Hope you enjoy (big surprise - it´s porn)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared sighs and pushes his hair back into a messy bun while he rereads his last sentence, pauses, adds a few words, and then finally deletes the last paragraph altogether. Damn it, this is just not working. Jeff is going to fucking kill him.</p><p>It´s already way past two pm and he really has to finish his piece before their team meeting later today, which means there´s still five hundred words to go and only about one and a half hours to get them down.</p><p>Usually, that would be more than enough time, but today, Jared´s way off his game.</p><p>The words won´t come, no matter what he tries, and even on the rare occasions when he actually <em> does </em> write something down, it sounds awkward and stilted in his own head, not pointed and sharp like his usual work.</p><p>“Dammit,” he whispers and grabs his cup from the kitchen table where he´s currently working at, downing the sad remains of his post-lunch coffee in two huge gulps. It´s cold by now, of course, and a bit too sweet, even for his tastes, that with all the sugar having accumulated right there at the bottom of his cup.</p><p>Jared coughs and grimaces, shrugs, and pushes the cup as far away as possible. He should definitely start listening to Jensen and drink his damn coffee while it´s still fresh and hot. This right there is a fucking disgrace.</p><p>Speaking of Jensen, a quick glance over his shoulder tells Jared, that his boyfriend is still lounging on the thick carpet right behind Jared´s chair, his long, muscular body stretched out on his side, letting the afternoon sun warm his thick fur.  </p><p>Jensen´s dozing, the way his ears are tilted towards Jared a clear sign that he´s not all the way asleep though, but much rather listening in, waiting for Jared to finish up so they can enjoy some long-awaited one-on-one time.</p><p>They´ve been apart for almost a week, Jensen being away on some important business trip for his pack while work had forced Jared to stay at home and spend a few miserable nights all alone in their big, empty bed.</p><p>Jensen has only just returned home late last night and had been too beat to do more than flop into their bed and cuddle up behind Jared´s already sleeping form. At least that´s what Jared has figured from waking up this morning, face mushed against the cotton of Jensen´s favorite sleeping shirt, his boyfriends muscular arms slung possessively all around him.</p><p>There´d been no time for more than a few lazy kisses and some shower-cuddling this morning, and Jared knows damn well that he is not the only one itching for more – the only difference being that he has to work, while Jensen, the bastard, has the rest of the week off, a thank-you-gift from his boss for another important trip gone well.</p><p>Jared yawns and leans back into his chair, hand dropping down to scratch at that one spot above Jensen´s hip that never fails to make his boyfriend purr. Predictably, the sounds starts up almost immediately, a deep, happy rumble that vibrates through Jensen´s whole body all the way up to Jared´s arm, soothing and calm, just what Jared needs right now.</p><p>Jensen doesn´t let up, even when Jared eventually stops petting him and gets back to work, the mess of thoughts in his head quieting down a bit, finally allowing him to form actual sentences for once.</p><p>For a while, it´s quiet, Jensen´s purring and Jared´s typing the only sound in the room.</p><p>Jared gets a few usable paragraphs down on paper, but inevitably, his head starts to drift again, circling back to Jensen right there behind him, so close, that all Jared has to do is snap his laptop shut and turn around, get down on that floor and snuggle up to the soft, sleep-warm body of the giant cat behind him.</p><p>Work first, he scold himself, takes a deep breath and stretches his fingers before adding a few words to his last sentence. It´s fucking Thursday, only one and a half days to go and they´ll have all frigging weekend to do whatever they please.</p><p>Speaking of which, they don´t have any plans for tonight, either, which means Jared just needs to get through another two to three hours, at most, and then, he´ll be free, and –</p><p>Jared freezes. </p><p>“Jensen,” he says evenly, not bothering to look up to see what his stupid boyfriend is up to now.</p><p>Behind him, the purring stops and then there´s the faint rustling of fur that indicates Jensen is changing forms.</p><p>“Mhh?”</p><p>“What´s your tail doing on my leg?”</p><p>“I thought that was obvious,” Jensen says, tone implying that Jared should stop asking stupid questions, and slides his tail a little higher up Jared´s leg, the tip caressing the inside of his upper thigh and slowly making its way into dangerous territory.</p><p>“<em>Jensen</em>,” Jared hisses and traps the tail beneath his legs just inches before it can make contact with his starting-to-show-interest dick. “<em>I´m working</em>.”</p><p>“You´re trying to, at least.” Jensen amends. “Pretty sure you´ve been deleting more words than you´ve written in the last thirty minutes, though. Might be the perfect time to take a break, Jay.”</p><p>It sounds reasonable and thoughtful, but Jared knows his boyfriend only all too well. “You´re just bored,” he accuses, trying and probably failing to keep his amusement from his voice.</p><p>“<em>And</em> horny,” Jensen agrees without an ounce of shame at being found out. He pushes off the carpet to slot himself against Jared´s back, one of Jensen´s hands worming its way into Jared´s hair and gently massaging his scalp. “Just twenty minutes. Come on, Jay. Promise I´ll make it quick.”</p><p>“It´s never ‘just twenty minutes’ with you,” Jared argues, but he knows damn well he´s already lost. It´s not like Jensen wouldn´t back off the second Jared told him to, but damn, Jared´s never been good at telling Jensen ‘no’, and he´s sure as hell not starting to now. Not when this is the only thing he´s been thinking about all damn day. Not when his sleep warm, sex-addicted, <em>goddamn naked</em> boyfriend is sneaking a hand beneath his shirt to follow the soft line of hair on his chest all the way down to his lower stomach.</p><p>“Fine,” Jared says when Jensen suggestively tugs the cords of his sweatpants open, and tilts his head up for a kiss. “You´re an ass, though, just so you know. I´ll never meet my fucking deadline if you keep on distracting me with sex."</p><p>“You love me,” Jensen singsongs and obliges, angling their heads for minimum awkwardness before he kisses Jared breathless with hints of teeth and clever little twists of his tongue that never fail to make Jared lose his mind.</p><p>Fortunately, after more than two years together, Jared has learned a trick or two himself, so he gets his hands up into Jensen's hair and digs his fingers into Jensen's scalp, right behind his second pair of ears, his fluffy, kitten ones. They're one of Jensen's weakest spots, one of the very few that can literally make Jensen´s knees buckle when Jared scratches them just right, and he shamefully takes advantage of it now, working his fingers in until Jensen sacks down into him, chest vibrating with how hard he's purring.</p><p>"Fucking tease," Jensen hisses and tilts his head further into the touch. His hands are sliding up Jared's sides, fingers caressing his rib cage until Jensen's thumbs can circle Jared's nipples, teasing them into hard peaks.</p><p>Jared moans into the kiss and digs his teeth into Jensen´s bottom lip in retaliation, soothing the sting with his tongue and promptly tasting iron where he accidentally drew blood.</p><p>Jensen growls when he notices, orders “up, up, up,” between kisses, pulling and pushing until Jared is as upright as he´s going to get with his mouth still attached to Jensen´s and his hands trying to touch as much of Jensen's gloriously naked skin as he possibly can.</p><p>Jared doesn´t resist when Jensen manhandles him over to their couch, only puts up a token protest when he´s being bent over the backrest, because fuck, fuck, <em> fuck </em>, Jared knows exactly where this is going and it´s definitely been way, way too long since the last time they did it like this.</p><p>“Fucking missed this,” Jensen says as he slides his hands from Jared´s shoulders all the way to his hips and then further down to palm his ass. ”Thought of you every damn night, Jay.”</p><p>One of his fingers slips between Jared´s cheeks and rubs against his hole through his sweatpants, teasing and slow, like they have all the time in the world. Jensen´s stupid tail is carefully inching its way up the inside of Jared´s thigh again, sidelining his dick to press up against Jared's perineum, the dual sensation sending sparks of heat down Jared's spine. Fucking tease.</p><p>"Stop talking and get on with it, Ackles," Jared orders and arches his back in a way that he knows makes his ass pop out enticingly. "Thought you wanted to make this quick."</p><p>His last word ends in a surprised yelp when the flat of Jensen's hand comes down on his ass, the slap hard enough to sting, even through the thick fabric of Jared´s sweatpants.</p><p>“Bossy,” Jensen comments dryly with a click of his tongue, voice falling into that special register of his that has Jared bracing for another slap.</p><p>It doesn't come.</p><p>Instead, Jensen finally tugs Jared´s sweats past the swell of his ass and down his thighs to pool at Jared's feet.</p><p>"Kick them off," Jensen says and then gets a foot between both of Jared´s, silently ordering him to spread his legs, wider and wider, until it borders on uncomfortable and Jared has to brace most of his weight against the couch to keep his balance.</p><p>"Yeah, just like that," Jensen praises, his tail swishing left and right in excitement. He drops to his knees right between Jared's spread legs, hands circling Jared's ankles and then slowly trailing them up his calves, along the length of his thighs.</p><p>The touch is maddening, too damn slow, too damn soft, nothing but the searing heat of Jensen's breath on his skin, the barely there touch of Jensen´s fingertips flirting with the crease of Jared's ass.</p><p>"I could do this for hours, you know," Jensen drawls, empty threat though it is with the way Jensen´s fingers are already slipping between Jared's cheeks to spread them wide and expose his hole. "See how long it´s gonna take until you´re begging me to touch you."</p><p>Jared doesn't need to see Jensen's face to know that he's smirking, knows from experience that the fucking bastard gets off on seeing him squirm. Might be his feline nature coming out to play, might just be Jensen himself. Fact is, Jensen knows how to take Jared apart at the seams like no one else has ever before, and Jared hates it, loves it, hopes he'll never have to live without it.</p><p>He wiggles his ass, opens his mouth to tell Jensen to get on with it, but his words are cut short when Jensen leans in and licks a long wet stripe from his perineum all the way up to the pink of Jared's hole.</p><p>It's teasing and slow, letting Jared feel every tiny little barb on Jensen's tongue, the very tip of it pressing <em> in </em>, testing the give, tracing every ridge and furl of his tender skin.</p><p>The first time Jensen did this to him, Jared nearly came on the spot, the added simulation of that cat tongue bordering on painful once Jensen really got into it, but so, so <em> good </em>, better than anything else Jared has ever felt before or since. Well, with the exception of Jensen´s dick, of course.</p><p>Jensen hums, satisfied and pleased, digs his fingers a little harder into Jared´s ass and then starts eating him out in earnest, kisses and licks and sucks until Jared´s filthy wet and babbling, every last bit of brain function drowned out by sensation.</p><p>"Fuck," Jared groans and drops his head down between his shoulders, hands white-knuckling the backrest of the couch when Jensen pushes both of his thumbs into him at once, spreading Jared wide so Jensen can fuck his tongue in even deeper, the drag of those tiny barbs against Jared´s insides almost crossing the line from pleasure to pain.</p><p>Something silky and smooth curls around Jared´s balls, tight enough to squeeze another moan out of him, and when he looks down between his legs, the tip of Jensen's tail inches its way further up, teases feather light along the length of Jared's straining dick, doing absolutely nothing to alleviate his maddening need for friction.</p><p>Jensen chooses that exact moment to rub a thumb right over Jared's prostrate, sharp edge of a canine nipping the tender skin of his rim, and Jared's knees shake and nearly buckle, pure willpower and Jensen's steadying hand the only thing keeping him upright.</p><p>"Wanna get on that couch, sweetheart?" Jensen asks, voice muffled by Jared's ass and carefully neutral, but Jared can still feel the bastard smirk, feels the smugness radiating off of him in thick fucking waves</p><p>He shakes his head, bites out a breathless, 'no', and grits his teeth when Jensen ups the ante with a filthy, wet kiss to his hole and a hand sneaking around to jack Jared's cock, hard and rough and fast, twisting his wrist just right.</p><p>It's too much, has been too long, the pressure in Jared´s spine building and building until it snaps with a roar, blinding hot pleasure rushing through his veins and turning his vision blurry for a moment.</p><p>Somehow, Jared manages to stay upright, close thing though it is, his legs shaking like he´s just run a marathon, breathing shot all the way to hell.</p><p>He moans when Jensen pulls his fingers out and gives Jared's fluttering hole a gentle, close-mouthed kiss, his hand soothing down Jared's trembling thighs, helping him come down from his high.</p><p>"Damn, baby," Jensen purrs with one last bite to Jared´s ass, ducking down between his legs to catch Jared's eye and smirk at him.</p><p>The fucker looks positively filthy, naked and flushed as he is, lips swollen and pinker than ever, the lower half of his face shiny with spit. Jensen's hard, his cock angry red and wet with pre-come, and Jared knows he must be dying to come, the tiny ridges at the head of his dick a clear indication that his barbs are about ready to pop.</p><p>"Told you, you needed a break," Jensen says, way to pleased with himself, lifts his left hand and starts cleaning Jared's come off his skin with tiny little kitten licks, more show than anything else.</p><p>"Twenty minutes," Jared reminds him hoarsely, though he damn well knows they must be way past that now. He has an article to finish, dammit, but there´s no way he´s going back to work <em> now. </em>No fucking way. Not before Jensen has made good on that promise gleaming in his eyes.</p><p>”Oh, I´m aware.“ Jensen licks one last drop of come off his thumb and then slides back to his feet, the movement more elegant and graceful than any single person has any right to be after having just spend fifteen fucking minutes down on their knees. Naturally, Jensen pulls it off flawlessly.</p><p>Once upright, he presses the flat of his hand against the small of Jared´s back, a silent order to stay put, and then stalks over to the living room table to fetch their lube.</p><p>“C´mon, c´mon, c´mon,” Jared urges, when his stupid boyfriend takes his sweet damn time walking back, and glares at Jensen from beneath his bangs. His comment earns him another sharp slap to his ass and a low warning growl from Jensen who promptly drapes himself all over Jared´s back to bite his neck. Hard.</p><p>That move never fails to send heat down Jared´s spine, half of it pleasure, the other half humiliation since he damn well knows that a bite like this is normally used to reign in naughty kittens. It´s not supposed to be sexual <em> at all </em> , only well, with them, it <em> is </em>, and sweet Jesus, that somehow only makes it that much hotter.</p><p>“Behave,” Jensen hisses as he loosens the bite, tongue flicking out to soothe the sting, but Jared´s too preoccupied with the feel of Jensen´s cock slotting in between the cheeks of his ass to take the warning seriously. He pushes back against it, trying to get some friction.</p><p>Jensen might be a fucking tease, but right now, he´s too worked up himself to put Jared through the hoops. Doesn´t mean there won´t be some sort of revenge waiting for Jared somewhere in the near future, though. He´s already looking forward to it.</p><p>Predictably, Jensen huffs a laugh against his neck and then draws back, hands on Jared´s ass half a heartbeat later, once again spreading him wide.</p><p>“This what you want, Jay?” Jensen taunts, and Jesus, <em>fuck</em>, presses the thick head of his dick right up against Jared´s asshole, thumb sliding in and tugging Jared open so Jensen´s dick can kiss Jared´s pink insides. They both moan when Jared´s tries to clench shut without succeeding, so goddamn lose from the tongue fucking Jensen gave him earlier.</p><p>“God, Jensen, <em>please</em>,” Jared whines, fully aware of how needy he sounds and not giving a shit. “Fuck me already, c´mon.”</p><p>“Patience, sweetheart,” Jensen drawls, but he´s already angling his hips, cock sliding over Jared´s hole one more time before Jensen finally stops teasing, fucking in balls-deep in one single, smooth push.</p><p>Jared´s breath hitches and he swears he can feel his heart stop for a moment, his ass going from empty to stuffed to the brim so fast his head is spinning a little. There´s not even time to adjust, cause apparently, Jensen´s out to kill him today, pulling out and slamming back in with enough force to rattle both Jared and their couch, the only thing saving Jared from knocking his teeth against the backrest the iron grip of Jensen´s hands on his hips.</p><p>Cursing, Jared gets a better hold of the couch and squares his feet to get more leverage, pushing back against Jensen´s thrusts, the both of them falling into a deep, <em>fucking</em> <em>perfect</em> rhythm that lights up Jared´s insides.</p><p>Despite his recent orgasm, Jared´s dick is already very much on its way to fully hard again, probably never even got the chance to go soft at all. It´s days like these when Jared wonders whether one of Jensen´s ancestors got a little too friendly with a fucking incubus or something. He´s always had a pretty healthy sexual appetite, but the way Jensen´s playing him is <em> ridiculous </em>.</p><p>Case in point, another slap to Jared´s ass that goes straight to his dick and has him arching his back in a way that is too goddamn slutty, even for him. Jared´s never behaved like this before he met Jensen. Never.</p><p>Behind him, Jensen gives another sharp thrust, hand shifting so he can hold Jared open, watch the way his dick stretches Jared wide.</p><p>“God, I love the way you open up for me” he pants. “So fucking tight. Want me to give you more, sweetheart? Get that pretty little ass all filled up?”</p><p>Jared´s stomach lurches at the hotbadwrong of it, the idea of pushing anything more up his ass enough to fry his brain. Jensen´s easily the biggest cock he´s ever had, his favorite dildo very much included, and while Jared has fantasized about fucking two dicks at once, he´s never been all that serious about it.</p><p>His ass clenches down hard, though, apparently on board with that particular idea, and Jensen laughs, low and dirty, and presses a fingers against Jared´s swollen rim.</p><p>“That´s what I thought,” he rumbles and Jared has to bite down an embarrassing noise when Jensen leans down and spits on him, right onto his hole, that goddamn thumb sliding through the slick and fuck, <em>fuck</em>, pressing in right next to Jensen dick.</p><p>The stretch´s intense, just bordering on this side of too much, something that feels too good to be pain blooming in Jared´s ass when Jensen pulls nearly all the way out only to fuck back in, thumb sliding the tiniest bit deeper each time.</p><p>“Fuck, sweetheart, look at you,” Jensen groans, voice torn to shreds, and teases a second finger around the edge of Jared´s rim. “Taking me so goddamn well. You wan´t another one, babe?”</p><p>Jared nods frantically, chokes down a sob when Jensen complies and slides a second finger up his ass, no thumb this time, thank fuck, but still plenty thick enough to make Jared tremble with how full he is.</p><p>“Fucking perfect,” Jensen breathes, mesmerized, and grinds in deep, hips working Jared over until he nearly goes cross-eyed with how fucking <em>good</em> it is.</p><p>There´s iron in Jared´s mouth, lip stinging where he´s bitten it through, and he feels like he´s ready to burst any moment now, whole body tight with how hard he´s trying to hold back, make it last.</p><p>“You close, Jay?” Jensen pants, the slight strain in his voice a tell-tale sign that he´s finally starting to crack, too. He slides his fingers out of Jared´s ass and grabs his sweat-slick hips with both hands, jerks Jared back onto his cock and then picks up the pace, adjusting their angle until he´s hitting Jared´s sweet spot dead center, making him drip pre-come all over their living room floor on every damn thrust. “Gonna come for me, darlin’?”</p><p>“You first,” Jared grits out between clenched teeth, desperately trying to keep it together, last a little while longer. He may be close, but then, so is Jensen, his once flawless rhythm starting to falter, hips stuttering against Jared´s ass. “Give it to me, Jensen, c’mon, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Jensen snarls, his pace turning near brutal as he pounds into Jared, fingers digging into his hips so hard that Jared knows he´ll be all bruised up tomorrow.</p><p>It´s goddamn worth it when he feels Jensen tense up behind him, Jared pushing back just as Jensen fucks into him, locking them together. Heat explodes at the center of Jared´s spine, something sharp and exquisite burying itself deep into his guts, and from one moment to the next, he´s coming, <em> hard </em>, pleasure mixing with pain until he no longer knows which way´s up.</p><p>***</p><p>“Dammit, Jared,” is the first thing Jared hears when he opens his eyes a moment later, confusion setting in when he notices that they´re on the floor, Jensen hovering above him and fixing him with a death glare that is only somewhat mitigated by the steady rumble of purring in his chest.</p><p>“What?” Jared asks, sounding defensive even to his own ears. Jensen doesn´t say a word, merely raises an eyebrow at him and throws a meaningful look in the general direction of Jared´s groin.</p><p>Jared frowns, tries to sit up. With the way he´s still all tangled up with Jensen, he only succeeds in getting one arm under himself, though, which in return jostles his hip and, oh. Oh, <em> fuck </em>.</p><p>“Shit,” Jared curses and then moans when another wave of pleasure-pain shoots up his spine, his poor dick twitching valiantly between his thighs.</p><p>“Yes, <em>shit</em>,” Jensen agrees, eyes glazing over in pleasure when Jared´s ass clenches down onto his cock. “I told you, no tying unless we´re on a bed. This is gonna take a while, idiot.”</p><p>“How is this my fault?” Jared demands, “I don´t know if you`ve noticed, but you´re the one with the freaky dick, not me.”</p><p>“You love my freaky dick. You´re a fucking slut for it, Jay.” Jensen leans closer, bares his teeth. “In fact, you were the one begging me to fucking tie you already just minutes ago, Jay. You know what it does to me when you are <em>begging</em>. ”</p><p>They glare at each other for a long moment, both of them trying to stare the other down.</p><p>Then, Jensen´s left ear twitches, the corner of his mouth slowly sliding upwards, and Jared can´t help himself: he bursts into laughter. Jensen, the asshole, joins in half a second later.</p><p>“You´re still an idiot,” Jensen tells him, once they´ve both calmed down a bit, and slides his tail around Jared´s hip, the very tip pressing into the slight bulge on Jared´s stomach where Jensen´s still buried deep. “Your ass will be so fucking sore tonight.”</p><p>“Fucking worth it, though,” Jared sighs, laces their fingers together and gives Jensen´s knuckles a gentle kiss. “I love it when we´re tied.”</p><p>He smirks when Jensen´s purring increases tenfold at his words, his kitty ears twitching in a way they only do when Jensen´s exceptionally pleased.</p><p>“You know I do, too,” Jensen says gently and leans down to steal a kiss. “It´d still be way more comfortable on an actual bed, though.”</p><p>Jared grimaces and shifts his shoulder into an only slightly more comfortable position. “No argument here.”</p><p>One kiss turns into two turns into making out like goddamn teenagers, the angle a little awkward in the long run but definitely workable. At least for the first few minutes. Then, Jared´s upper body reminds him that it´s not made to be twisted like a damn pretzel for a longer period of time and his hip seriously starts to protest the way it´s been pressed up against their unyielding hardwood floor.</p><p>He shifts a bit, tries to get more comfy, and promptly swallows his tongue (and Jensen´s) when the movements has Jensen slipping out of him, his poor ass clenching around empty air for a second before Jensen shoves two fingers in and plugs him right back up.</p><p>“You´re fucking soaked,” Jensen tells him smugly, and twists his fingers a little deeper. “Such a fucking mess back here, Jay. I should probably plug you up for real, or you´ll be dripping all over yourself during the whole fucking meeting.”</p><p>“Mhh, you gonna clean me up?” Jared asks and shoves his ass back against Jensen´s hand. “I just spend a whole damn week without you eating me out, and – FUCK. The meeting!”</p><p>The thought is like a bucket of ice water and Jared´s scrambling upwards as fast as he can, ignoring the sting in his ass in favor of locating his rumbled clothes and frantically pulling them back on.</p><p>“I´m late, I´m late, I´m late. Shit, Jensen, I´m so fucking late.” Jeff is going to fucking kill him.</p><p>Instead of doing something useful, like, getting Jared a goddamn pillow or something, Jensen flops back down onto the floor and starts laughing so hard, there´s tears streaming down his stupid, gorgeous face.</p><p><em> Fucking bastard </em> , Jared thinks as he starts up his laptop, trying to smooth down his hair so he doesn´t look like he´s just been fucked six ways from Sunday. <em> But then again, there´s always sweet, sweet revenge. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>